Summer Sister
Summer Sister is the 202 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis As the mysterious girl called Dokurou sat in the living, spacing out, Elsie exclaimed in disbelief that this "Dokurou" was the same Dokurou she knew of. Keima, who was playing a dating sim game in the meanwhile, responded that having the same name was enough proof. Elsie was not convinced. He then theorized that the darkness in the girl's heart may be the trauma of war, which Elsie did not accept as a reason also. Changing the subject, Keima happily stated how easy old games were, compared to the current games, which Elsie was not pleased to hear. Bursting out in anger, Keima commanded Elsie to trust his instincts. But, he also started to doubt his answers a bit, when he wondered if a devil can exist within another devil. The sensor yet reacted to the girl, whether or not if she's a devil. Having already used a kiss, Keima wondered what else he could do to fill this large gap in the girl's heart. Someone yawned, which alerted Keima's senses. It was his mother, and he needed Elsie to hide. He rushed her out back outside, and by the time Mari came downstairs, Keima was innocently sitting at the dining table, ready for breakfast. He proudly told his mom to get breakfast ready, since he was hungry. The reason behind this action was "Home Drama"; this was what Keima believed Dokurou was missing. Her heart seeks for warmth, so Keima will fill her with an ordinary yet warm sense of security through home drama. To him, this was a common feature in many dating sims. But the one who reacted a lot was Keima's mother, who wondered if he was running a fever or going crazy. Keima asked what was wrong with eating, but this was not what Mari was surprised about. The Keima she had seen recently would only speak in game lingo in the mornings, and here, he was speaking "normally". Keima reminisced that he might have been like that in the past. Changing the subject, he told his mother to feed Dokurou also. Keima made the excuse that he met the girl at the game store, and that the girl had lost her house keys. Speaking of game store, Mari held up a certain game system, saying the store had gifted them this Bon Festival gift. Not wanting to move away from home drama, Keima quickly explained they'll receive these Bon Festival gifts for the next ten years. At the dining table, Mari made a meal for Dokurou. Keima rudely commented that his mother was once a delinquent, but was still a good cook. He evenly "jokingly" said that she might even run a café, which Mari was flattered by. Mari also felt strange, since Keima was acting like a normal child. But she did not attempt to get her hopes high, believing this "normality" was just a side-effect from a game. Mari went to wash the dishes, while Dokurou curiously looked at the meal. She first poked at the warm fish, but when she poked her finger into the hot miso soup, she jolted out of pain. Keima handed her chopsticks, but it seemed that she didn't know how to use them. So instead, he gave her a spoon. Before eating, Keima told Dokurou they have to put their hands together and give their thanks to the food. This act of Keima eating normally shocked Mari to the point that she pulled out a camera, also saying that he was acting like an older brother. Dokurou ate, also calling Keima "Older Brother", which Keima thought was a joke. She then whispered into his ear that she wanted to go to the bathroom. He took her to the bathroom, wondering if she knew how to use it properly. Seeing that she indeed didn't know how to use it, he instructed her with some difficulties. Once he was able to close the door, he wondered if this Dokurou was some kind of newborn. He then thought how being called "big brother" didn't sound bad, which seemed to be a taboo for someone who was approaching Keima. It was Elsie, who was visibly angry. She wondered why she was left out, even though they are basically family. She also complained how she too called him "Nii-sama", and that he shouldn't go off making more little sisters. Keima was irritated by Elsie's persistence, telling he in the current moment, he cannot have Elsie meet Mari, or even have her become part of the family also. but Elsie didn't listened, and begged Keima to "pick her up", acting like a stray cat in a cardboard box. Keima wrapped the box, explaining that he's not here to have fun. What he was doing was only a "preparation", since the events from now will undoubtedly be troublesome. He will need these preparations to create a strong relationship with Dokurou. Until he uses up all the factors he was supplied with, Keima will have to continue this story. Mari called out to Keima, stating that it was time for school. He continued to ponder, wondering what was the point of being sent to his childhood ten years ago, when he could just conquer girls as his seventeen-year-old self. Keima asked his mother for the date, which she replied that it was the 20th of July. He wondered what had happened during the month of July ten years ago. When he took the time, he remembered that this was the month when there was the mass escape of the runaway spirits. It was during the summer camp, the day after the closing ceremony of his first grade. It was on the 22nd, which is two days from now. Dokurou had finished using the bathroom, but was now wondering where her orb was. She searched and found it in the dining room where Keima was. Keima asked her why she was in such haste, and she responded that if she had lost her orb, "older brother" would be in trouble. Keima was unexpectedly surprised that Dokurou listened to what he had said before. But his surprise did not stop when he noticed Dokurou was not wearing a skirt, or even underwear, to cover the bottom half of her body. He right away commanded her to go get something to where. Outside, under the scorching sun, Keima headed for school, asking himself why he was sent to this point of time. He doubted that he was sent to prevent the mass escape of runaway spirits. Trivia *According to the calendar visible in one of the pages of this chapter, the first day of July was a Saturday. This fact implies that the year for the calendar is most likely 2000 (1995, 2000, 2006 and 2017 are the only years between 1990 and 2020 that fulfill this criteria), suggesting that the current year in-story is also possibly 2010. *Page 18 of the translated chapter shows Dokurou without her bottoms, but the previous page (bottom-right panel) shows that she has her skirt on. *The chapter title is a reference to the novel of the same name. References Category:Summary